


Taken Care Of

by Daraasum



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Tent Sex, Unsafe Sex, save a horse ride a cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/pseuds/Daraasum
Summary: Arthur's back after being held prisoner by the O'Driscolls. It's June's turn to sit up with him.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic aaaaages ago and it's not beta'ed or edited. So grant me forgiveness for any crimes against literary sensibility.   
> June is my OC, she's a gal in her mid-20s who the gang picked up in Valentine. Stay tuned for more content including these two.

June frowned at the misshapen lump in her hands. Was that last stitch a knit or a purl? 

With a heavy sigh, she dropped the needles and yarn back into the bag at her feet. It wasn’t like they had an immediate need for scarves in Lemoyne. The air felt heavy and slow when the sun was high, only letting up during the cool nights, when every bullfrog and bird around the lake shore was crying out into the dark. June rubbed her eyes. 

Beside her chair, Arthur groaned and turned onto his side. 

“Wh’ time is it?” He muttered. 

“Must be close to midnight.” June replied. “Go back to sleep.” 

Ignoring her, Arthur pushed himself up with a grunt. “Hell. How long have you been there?”

“A while.” The water dipper fell back to the side of the barrel with a thud; Water dripped down the side of June’s hand as she held the tin cup towards Arthur. He took it with a muttered thanks. 

She wanted to tell him that he’d make himself sick, chugging water like that. She wanted to tell him he snored and talked in his sleep. Poke fun at his greasy hair. 

“You had us worried,” was what she said instead. 

Arthur muttered something unintelligible. He pushed himself sideways, making room on the narrow bed with his arm laying across the gap. “C’m’ere, June.” 

She could have socked him. She never stayed in his bed, and he knew it, he knew she didn’t want anyone seeing them cuddled up. 

Then again, everyone knew June was in Arthur’s tent. Dutch had even asked her to sit with him when Miss Grimshaw was about to fall asleep sitting up. 

She closed the tent flaps, undressed down to undergarments, and laid beside Arthur. 

His reaction to her presence was immediate, throwing an arm over her waist, the arm underneath her curling around her shoulders. Arthur let out a long exhale. His full lips turned up into a faint smile, sleepy eyes looking at June so tenderly that a lump rose in her throat. 

“June girl, don’t cry.” 

There were tears in her eyes, and June hadn’t even noticed yet.

“I thought you was dead.” She whispered. “Damn you, Arthur Morgan, you scared the hell out of us, out of me-” 

“I’m not dead, June-” Arthur protested weakly, thumb smearing tears across June’s cheek. 

“You’re damn close enough,” June hissed, an instant before Arthur pressed his lips against hers. 

She wanted to pull away, punish him for making her worry and coming back half dead by denying him. How dare he act like he could just make her shut up with his touch, like he always did when she was shouting at him, how dare he refuse to let her air her grievances- 

A soft moan interrupted her angry stream of thoughts. June was half melting into Arthur’s arms, hurried along by his pulling her closer to his body and stifling, living warmth. The stubble on his face was scratching June’s skin uncomfortably, still not enough to push her away. 

“Don’t cry,” He repeated in a murmur. “ ‘M here now, don’t cry.” His hand skimmed down her side, the other resting on her shoulder stroking her skin with his thumb. June’s body was beginning to buzz, Arthur’s touches less innocent with every passing second. 

June laughed, forcing more tears down her cheeks. “Lord above, Arthur, we can’t do this, you’re hurt, don’t be such a dog.” 

“C’m’on, June, I got the hell beaten out of me,” Arthur laughed along with her, “Quit fussing and let me touch you. I missed you.” He pressed another kiss to her lips, her cheek, to the corner of her jaw and under to the patch of skin underneath her ear that he’d used to torment her so many times. June bit down on a moan. 

Her hands were on Arthur then, tracing up and down his broad chest, gripping the front of his long johns and smoothing over his shoulders. She had to be gentle, he was still hurt, he needed to heal, but there was anger, or fear dressed up like anger, still bubbling deep inside her chest. 

When Arthur spoke again, the tenderness in his voice sounded closer to desperation. “June, I need you,  _ please _ ,” He begged. Fingers tugged at the buttons of her combination, hinting at what he wanted, but waiting for her word. 

She whispered, “Yes”, but wasn’t sure Arthur heard her, his eyes fixed on her fingers undoing the buttons as quickly as she could manage. She didn’t have to be nude for them to make love; In desperate situations they’d made love with only the flap of her bloomers undone, but June couldn’t resist the look in Arthur’s eyes when she was bared before him. 

Only the light of a candle flickered on the table behind them, but it must have been enough for Arthur’s eyes; He sighed with a smile blooming on his lips. His hands went to smooth down June’s front, grope her breasts, but June caught him. “Get those off, then,” She looked down at his red long johns, the same ones he’d come back to camp in. “They stink anyway, and ‘s only fair, if I’m gonna be naked,” Arthur was undressing before she could finish justifying her request. 

Lord mercy, he was a beautiful man. 

He stripped himself to the waist without help, needing June to get the rest of the long johns stripped down his strong legs and off, leaving him gloriously naked in the candlelight. When he reached for the tie at the end of her braid, June batted Arthur’s hand away.

“Not this time,” was the only explanation she offered. She could already see Arthur rising to attention, but at the same time, her eyes were drawn to the purple and green bruises dotting his body. 

“Poor thing.” Her lips touched bruised skin, right on Arthur’s ribs. June smoothed her hands over his sides; Her touch was as gentle as if she were handling fine china. “Poor Arthur, what am I going to do with you?”

“I think you’ve got an idea.” June glanced up to see a wry smile tugging Arthur’s lips. He had a nasty split on his bottom lip that desperately needed to be kissed better, like every one of the wounds laid out in front of June.

Further south, another piece of Arthur’s anatomy swelled, demanding June’s attention with a nudge to her belly. Arthur visibly twitched when June’s hand wrapped around him and gave a slow pump, rolling back the skin to reveal the head of his cock, already red and throbbing with his pulse. Arthur groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow. “You’ll kill me-  _ fuck _ \- You’ll kill me after I went to all the,  _ damnit _ , trouble to come back.” 

June laughed. “No I won’t,” She kissed the tender skin between Arthur’s hip and thigh, savoring the twitches she brought from him. “I’m taking care of you.” 

“This, this ain’t what Dutch meant, I’m sure.” Arthur said in a rush. June tightened her grip, pumping Arthur hard as a rock in a matter of minutes. The head of his cock was growing slicker by the moment; June decided she needed a little more. Leaning over him, she let a glob of spit fall, smearing it over his length without missing a beat with her hand. Arthur cursed under his breath. 

“Don’t think you can just get me off and put me to sleep, June girl.” Arthur groaned and thrust up into June’s hand. His hands had already found her breasts, cupping and toying with them like they were his favorite toys. 

June replied with another dose of spit, her hand now making a steady, slippery, sound with every pump. She moved up to press an innocent kiss to Arthur’s lips. “Wasn’t planning on it.” She whispered. Straddling his legs forced her legs to sit naturally apart; Arthur must have seen her stance as invitation, reaching down to slide his fingers through the dark curls there. 

His touch was fumbling at first, but enough to stoke the fire that had been burning under June’s skin while she toyed with him. Arthur murmured something under his breath that June didn’t catch through her own shaking whimper. For having barely been touched, she was embarrassingly wet already. 

“That’s my girl,” Arthur pressed a kiss to June’s temple. “Gonna make you feel so good.” His thumb brushed against her clit, and again, pressing more firmly and making June’s thigh tremble. 

“Thought.. You was gonna let me take care of you?” June’s pace with her hand faltered, her free hand winding into Arthur’s shaggy hair and tugging gently. 

“Takin’ care of you takes care of me.” Arthur chuckled. A fingertip circled around June’s entrance, dipping in just barely, testing the waters. June was aware of an emptiness building, a need to be filled that was growing more urgent. She reached down and grasped Arthur’s wrist. 

Their eyes met, Arthur giving June an amused look. “More,” She whispered. 

“Already?” His voice was more awe than the smugness June expected; She nodded quickly and squeezed his wrist. The hand on Arthur’s erection squeezed along with the other, and a harsh groan mixed with June’s name spilled out of him. June didn’t have a chance to tease him for his reaction when two fingers slipped inside her, almost more than she was ready to take, and she ground down on his hand with a whimper. “All right?” 

“Yeah,” June’s thighs trembled again when Arthur’s fingers began to pump, rough palm stimulating her clit. His free arm wrapped around her back squeezed tight, forcing her close to him and trapping his arm and hers between them. His quiet groans were right in her ear, enhanced with the barely-there brush of his lips while he pleasured her; The sounds were sending unholy tingles up and down her spine. 

Damn it all, she was too impatient. June hissed Arthur’s name in his ear, shifting herself over his cock as best she could with his arm clutching her tightly. Arthur, perceptive as always, got the hint, batting her hand away to steady himself as June sank down on him. 

They both cursed into the night air, June hissing through her teeth with her body struggling to accommodate the intrusion too soon. 

“Like that,” Arthur growled delightfully. His hands wrapped around June’s hips, pushing down in vain hope of bringing their bodies closer still. “Just like that, darlin’, feelin’ so good. My girl.” June dropped her head and moaned through her bitten lip. An experimental roll of her hips drew soft noises from the both of them. Then another roll tightened Arthur’s fingers around her hips, then another forced a bitten curse from June. Her hands braced on the pillow on either side of Arthur’s head. 

“That feel nice, June girl? Tell me how that feels.” Arthur groaned. 

“Shut up,” June pushed down hard again, “Shut up, I don’t need them listening.” Their pace quickened, Arthur’s hips moving with June’s; The sounds of the cot’s soft creaking and their bodies slapping together would have given their activity away to anyone who had their ear pressed to the canvas. 

After not long, the unmistakable feeling of  _ more, need more _ , began to dig its claws in; Arthur had gone near silent, face tight and eyes shut, tell-tale signs that he was near the end. “Help me,” June whispered, grabbing Arthur’s wrist and dragging his hand to where their bodies joined together. He took the hint at once, thumb rubbing at her clit, stopping only a moment to wet the digit in his mouth quickly and returning to her with firm, fast, strokes. “There,” She breathed, grinding her hips down, “There, there, there, there.” 

Her thighs were shaking, body winding tighter and tighter, as she chased down the inevitable peak, holding her breath as if letting it loose would cause her to lose her climb. 

The tension broke, snapping like a thread, the peak leaving her awash in mind-numbing pleasure, burying her face in Arthur’s chest to muffle the sounds that the climax forced from her. 

Somewhere outside of the fog of her mind, she was aware of Arthur groaning deeply in her ear, and the sensation of him pulling free of her and a hot trickle hitting the inside of her thigh. 

“Thank you, darlin’. Thank you. Thank you.” Arthur breathed on the side of June’s neck in heavy pants. As quickly as their passion had peaked, it cooled, leaving them both exhausted and still on the cot. The night air pricked June’s sweaty skin into gooseflesh, prompting a shiver that sent her groping for the blanket to cover them both. 

“You don’t scare me like that again, Arthur. I mean it.” June mumbled.

Arthur chuckled. “Can’t promise that, June girl.” 

She knew it was right, but at the same time, it couldn’t hurt him to lie to her a little, could it?


End file.
